


im making fucking mac n cheese :)

by bluby



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, boy i die!! shit boy!!, im ppsting this from mobile so.... FUCK, literally idk what this is, please dont hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluby/pseuds/bluby
Summary: OH GOD OH FUCK this is my first published fic on here :) there isnt really any description i just wanted to write a short fic abt jr n emp (its kinda rushed sorry lol) its soft :)))))))





	im making fucking mac n cheese :)

Emperor came home from his grizzco shift, tired, and hungry. It was late at night, possibly closer to early morning hours now. He fumbled for his keys to the apartment he and the team shared, holding back a yawn.

He tried his best not to wake anyone else up, opening the door gently, then shrugging off his jacket, placing it on the coat rack near the door quietly. He tiptoed through the hall into the kitchen to get a late night snack. Upon turning on the light, he found a half asleep Eging Jr sitting at the table with his eyes closed and a cup and book in front of him.

“Junior… are you awake?” Emperor whispered.

“Huh? What? Yeah I'm awake... I'm just... waiting for Emp to get back.” Jr still didn't open his eyes. Emperor wanted to laugh. He didn't usually see his companion this drowsy.

“Maybe you should head back to bed?” Emperor asked the other inkling.

“No I'm fine… I'll just-” Eging stretched, and the cup in his hand fell to the floor, spilling its contents. He snapped awake finally, and cursed under his breath.

“Oh, hey.” Eging smiled at Emperor half-lidded, and picked up the cup from the floor. “Your shift lasted years… it's like 4am!”

Emperor looked at his watch, it wasn't 4, it was 2, but he didn't have the energy to correct the boy at the time. He sighed, feeling fatigued.

“I made you some mac n cheese for when you came back, though! It's in the microwave.” Eging took a paper towel and wiped up the drink he had spilled on the floor. “I'll go to bed now.”

“Thanks.”

The two shuffled past each other awkwardly, and went to their destinations. Emperor opened the microwave to find the mac n cheese was still warm. He pulled out the bowl and took a fork from the cutlery drawer and sat at the table to eat.

After the first bite of the cheese covered pasta, Emperor lost his appetite.

_“Too cheesy…”_ he thought. He decided to put the bowl in the sink (for Prince to wash in the morning) and just go to sleep.

He dragged himself all the way to the room that he and Eging shared, and resisted the urge to just flop onto the bed and pass out.

Too lazy to change into his night clothes, he took off his shirt and trousers, leaving him in his undershirt and pants. Emperor didn't think to put the discarded clothing in the laundry basket, he left them on the floor. Tiredly, he laid next to Eging and tried to sleep.

“You're warm…” Eging wrapped an arm around Emperor's waist and pulled him closer. Emperor didn't object the gesture, and melted into it instead.

“Yeah…” Emperor closed his eyes and began to doze off. Eging did the same.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, calm.

**Author's Note:**

> oh damn.... im sorry i kinda suck at writing i didnt even get a beta reader for this ancsjdksks yay first published fic


End file.
